


Date Night

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about River, the Doctor, and the Ponds meeting up for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

The last one to arrive was the Doctor. Of course. He stepped into the fancy restaurant wearing a sleek black suit and a deep blue bow tie. He nodded to the waiters someone was waiting for him and he walked into the sea of tables.

Amy and Rory were dressed neatly whilst River was wearing a long white dress that glittered at the ankles. She was simply radiant. The Doctor finally arrived at the table and stood staring at her. A crooked grin appeared on his face.

"Hello, sweetie," River said with a smile on her face, too. 

The waiter briskly walked over to them and the Doctor pushed into the seat with River. 

"Here are your menus," said the waiter with a rich Italian accent.

"Actually-" said the Doctor as the waiter outspread his arms to give the menu to him. "Can I have a childrens menu?" River scratched the side of her face as if to say, "Oh my god this is actually happening." She let out a soft chuckle. The waiter nodded, passed out the rest of the menus and walked away. 

He returned shortly with a childrens menu and a pack of crayons. "Enjoy." he said with a fake excitement. Amy noticed his face upturned in disgust as he walked away. She nudged Rory and they laughed behind their menus.

After they ordered their food the Doctor and River shared the childrens menu and played tic-tac-toe and the crossword puzzles. They snickered as they competed with each other. River used red and the Doctor used pink. Most of the games, River won.

The waiter came to the table with the food and placed it on the table. Rory and Amy shared a chicken platter. River and the Doctor both ordered "fancy" hamburgers with a side of chips and they split a chocolate milkshake. Two straws. Rory looked at them like they were teenagers out on a first date. They played as if they were young again. They dipped their chips into the milkshake. They didn't even notice or care about the stares they were getting from everyone in the restaurant, including Amy and Rory.

Soon enough they were all standing in front of the restaurant saying goodbye. The Ponds left quickly leaving River and the Doctor alone.

"You could come with me you know, in the Tardis."

"I think I would like to do that." excitement filled up within the Doctor. He'd always wanted for her to actually come with him. River's eyes gleamed. She'd always wanted to come, too. 

"Come here, sweetie." she pulled the Doctor into a kiss. They pulled away at the same time and the Doctor grabbed her hand and they ran to the Tardis together.

The sound of church bells ran in the distance. The soft whooshing of the Tardis disappeared into the night with people to be seen and stars to be saved.

 


End file.
